


It All Began With a Letter: Full House/Lost Boys Crossover Fanart

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Full House Stories/Crossovers [52]
Category: Full House (US), Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Advice, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Big Brothers, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Brothers, Charisma, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Diary/Journal, Elementary School, Encouragement, Episode: s02e14 Little Shop of Sweaters, Episode: s03e03 Breaking Up is Hard to Do (in 22 Minutes), Episode: s05e16 Crushed, Episode: s08e02 Breaking Away, Episode: s08e06 You Pet It You Bought It, Episode: s08e13 The Producer, Episode: s08e23-24 Michelle Rides Again Parts 1-2, Epistolary, Gen, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Music, Little Sisters, Love Letters, Optimism, Prompt Art, School, Secret Admirer, Sisters, Smile, Song: Helpless When She Smiles, Stealth Crossover, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Very Secret Diary, Wax Seal, Wishes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: Inspired by the Season 2 episode Little Shop of Sweaters. Stephanie and Michelle begin receiving letters from two familiar brothers... who happen to be vampire hunters. Even Sam Emerson, who is friends with Edgar and Alan, also decides to get in on the action.





	1. You Got Mail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Genius Jeff Franklin owns Full House, and the geniuses at Warner Bros own the Lost Boys film series. I own the fanfics and fanart that I cook up from time to time.

Set after the Season 8 episode **Breaking Away**. Michelle receives a letter of encouragement from none other than Alan Frog. In the letter, he says he is very proud of her for telling her older sister Stephanie how good they had it when Stephanie wanted to keep her room the way she wanted it to look, as well as telling Stephanie not to ‘rock the boat’. He also adds that maybe some time, if Michelle wanted to, she could write to him, and Michelle decides to do just that (while also keeping in mind that no girl’s privacy should be invaded).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated, of course... :)


	2. So in Love with You

Set after the Season 5 episode **Crushed**. Stephanie writes a letter to Edgar Frog about her tenth birthday, and his response inspires her to write about it in her diary..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	3. Michelle and Edgar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelle writes to Edgar about how she once experienced losing her memory — and then got it back..

Set after the Season 8 episode **Michelle Rides Again (Part 2)**. Michelle writes to Edgar about the events leading up to the accident which caused her to fall off her horse and temporarily lose her memory, as well as how she got it back. She also adds that her father Danny realized that the reason why she was out on the riding trail with her new friend Elizabeth was because she did not want to compete in the jumping contest thanks to his putting too much pressure on her to beat Elizabeth, as well as his fight with Elizabeth’s mother Morgan; when he apologized to her for doing so, Michelle forgave him.

Edgar writes back, saying that he is impressed that Michelle regained her memory (after having lost it), and that it sounds like she had quite the adventure there, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	4. Michelle writes to Alan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelle writes to Alan about her Aunt Becky becoming producer of “Wake Up, San Francisco”, and how Becky’s co-host Danny (Michelle’s father) initially felt about it before finally deciding to admit his feelings, and eventually accepting it..

Set after the Season 8 episode **The Producer**. Michelle writes to Alan about how her Aunt Becky Donaldson became the producer of the talk show **Wake Up, San Francisco** , as well as how Becky’s co-host Danny (Michelle’s father) reacted before eventually accepting it (as he knew she would do a great job).

_“I wasn’t mad at you,” my dad said to Aunt Becky. “I think I just went a little nuts because I got passed over in front of Michelle.” He then turned to me as he admitted the reason why. “I wanted her to be proud of me.”_

_Well, Alan, I **was** proud of him, just for simply being my dad. Anyway, I then asked him if I could read him my report about him, and he said he would love that, while also apologizing for not listening to it earlier. Here is the report I wrote:_

**_My daddy was the best talk show host in the whole world. Everyone loved him. He was funny, and nice, and he made people choke on their bear claws. I wish my daddy was still a talk show host, and so does everyone else._ **

In his reply, Alan remarks that he is impressed with Michelle for telling him all about it, as well as adding that her family sounds really interesting, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	5. Introducing Sam Emerson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time, Sam Emerson, a friend of Edgar and Alan, decides to join Edgar and Alan in writing letters to Stephanie and Michelle..

This time, Sam Emerson is getting into the act..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	6. An Exchange of Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam writes to Stephanie, and Stephanie writes back to him...

Sam writes to Stephanie, telling her a little bit about himself, and Stephanie, impressed, writes back to him, telling him a few things about her in return..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	7. I Miss You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edgar writes to Stephanie..

Set after the Season 3 episode **Breaking Up is Hard to Do (in 22 Minutes)**. The day after Stephanie receives twenty dollars from the Tooth Fairy, she gets a letter from Edgar, who tells her he misses her, that he hopes the upcoming day will turn out OK for her, and that he also is hopeful she will write back if time permits. Stephanie then intends to do just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	8. A Letter of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Michelle and Alan see each other as younger sibling and older sibling figures, and tell each other so in their letters...

Michelle writes a letter to Alan, telling him she sees him as an older brother figure. Her encouraging and kind words inspire Alan to write back, telling her, in turn, that he views her as the little sister he’s always wanted..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated, of course... :)


	9. Love and Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan, Michelle and the roses..

Alan looked at Michelle, grinning. “You really **do** remind me of a cat, don’t you, my dear?”

Michelle nodded. “Of course I do, Alan. That’s the point. But then again, I wonder what the male counterpart for ‘minx’ could be..”

Smiling still, Alan whispered into her ear, “What do you say to me referring to myself as a ‘fox’, hmm?”

This prompted Michelle to giggle a little at that. The red roses were one thing; Alan referring to himself as a fox (which meant a good-looking guy in this case) was entirely another..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, of course, very much appreciated, as usual.. :)


	10. Her Smile

Edgar notices the smile framing Michelle’s lovely face first — and, deep down, he takes a liking to it — as well as her.. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is — as usual — very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	11. Valentine’s Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie, Sam, and February 14, which happens to be Valentine’s Day..

Stephanie and Sam write to each other about Valentine’s Day — specifically, how their respective Valentine’s Day had gone for them..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	12. Best Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Stephanie send each other their best wishes..

Sam and Stephanie send each other letters of encouragement and best wishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	13. A Secret Admirer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie’s secret admirer soon reveals his identity..

Stephanie discovers she has a secret admirer — and it’s none other than Edgar Frog..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is — as usual — very much appreciated, of course. :)


	14. I Love You Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan writes to Stephanie about how he adores her..

In his letter to Stephanie, Alan expresses his adoration of her, as well as her trait of looking on the bright side, which he sees as a positive thing..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is — as usual — very much appreciated, of course. :)


	15. Stephanie and Edgar

From Edgar’s point of view, Stephanie was not only a smart girl — she sure had charm, too.. a charm she didn’t even know she had..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	16. Michelle and Sam: Back to School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam sends Michelle an encouraging note for her first day back at school..

Sam sends Michelle a note of encouragement as his way of helping her get over her “first day back at school jitters”..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated.. :)


	17. Michelle and Alan: Brother and Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelle and Alan write to each other about their seeing other as brother and sister..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next chapter — hope you like it, of course.. :)

Michelle writes to Alan, telling him in her letter that she views him as an older brother figure. Pleased with her words, Alan writes in his reply to her that she’s a great little sister — almost as if she’s the little sister he’s always wanted, but never got..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	18. Michelle and Alan: All I Need is You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelle and Alan know that all they need is each other..

Michelle Tanner. Alan Frog. All they need is — each other..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	19. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the prompts of “birthday” and “birthday party”.. :)

It is Stephanie’s birthday, and Sam, Edgar and Alan come to celebrate it with her..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	20. Wax Seal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “wax seal”

Edgar writes a letter to Michelle, and uses the red wax seal so it could be official that it’s from him..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
